


Terapie

by AliNasweter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran smrt svého zaměstnavatele nebere tak dobře, jako by měl. Rozhodne se o své vzpomínky podělit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Psychopat

_Povíte mi o něm něco?_

Nic proti vám nemám… dokonce se mi i líbíte… ale kdybych vám o něm měl něco říct, musel bych vás zabít. Bylo by o jeden život míň a o dost starostí víc. Momentálně nejsem v náladě, kdy by se mi chtělo něco takového řešit, pokud mi rozumíte.

_Už přece nežije. Jak mu ublížíte, když o něm s někým budete mluvit? Pane Morane? Sebastiane, smím vám tak říkat?_

Jistě. Já… jsem zapomněl.

_Co jste zapomněl, Sebastiane?_

Že je mrtvý.

* * *

 

Někdy se choval jako malé kotě, s těma svýma velkýma tmavýma očima a drobnou postavou to nebyl žádný problém, naopak, byl to jeho jediný stav, který se mi k němu opravdu hodil. Jindy vyměnil tričko a džíny za oblek a já věděl, že už to není Jim, ani James, a rozhodně ne kotě. S oblekem se z něj stal kriminální konzultant Moriarty. Ačkoli jsem byl už od začátku jeho oblíbencem, nikdy jsem ani na okamžik nezapochyboval, že by byl schopný mi nechat prostřelit hlavu, vykuchat mě. Možná to bylo tím, že skutečně neměl srdce, jak jsem o něm slýchával ještě předtím, než jsem se najednou probudil do rána s vědomím, že je to můj zaměstnavatel. Možná to bylo tím, že nebyl… že měl prostě… snížené sociální… cítění… musí na to přece existovat méně znepokojující slovo než psychopat.

Nechce se mi ho nazývat psychopatem, přestože jím v jistém slova smyslu byl.

Možná asociál?

Holmes, ten zasraný Holmes, který mě sice v životě neviděl, ale neuvěřitelně mi zkomplikoval život, je známý pod pojmem asociál, a přesto je jeho problémem především projev nevhodných emocí. Nikdy nevzal dítě a nedal na něj bombu, nikdy nikoho nenechal vyhodit do vzduchu, a pro toho doktora, s kterým bydlí, by přes veškeré počáteční pochybnosti udělal první poslední.

Kdybych je měl v tomhle ohledu srovnat, Jim dopadl se svou asociálností o něco hůř. Pohrdal společností, pohrdal vším, co bylo kolem něj, všechno pro něj bylo málo, všechno ho štvalo svou naivitou a jednoduchostí. Kdysi jsem si přečetl Nietzscheho, a hned mě napadlo, že by si ti dva rozuměli. Ovšem jak v čem. Jim si totiž nerozuměl s nikým.

Byl jsem jeho zaměstnanec, ochranka, spolubydlící, milenec… ale nikdy by mě ani nenapadlo doufat, že by pro mě udělal něco, co by jemu samotnému ublížilo. On byl svou vlastní slabinou – jakmile dostanou jeho, dostanou celou jeho síť. Nevázal se k lidem, ani k věcem, byl by schopný zabít vlastní rodinu a opustit rodný dům jen proto, že má podezření.

Nedokázal jsem si ho představit jako malého kluka, nevěděl jsem nic o jeho rodičích ani potenciálních sourozencích. Malý irský psychopat, napadl mě vždycky jediný popis, ale jak jsem se přistihl, bylo to myšleno s… láskou, ne znechucením. Což mě po všech mých relativně normálních šéfech poněkud znepokojilo.

Nikdy jsem neměl tak vysoký plat jako u něj, přestože jsem si už dřív vydělával jen proto, abych si užíval. Nic moc, žádný luxus. Pití, holky, všechno okolo toho. Žádné závazky. Protože jsem nějak tušil, že bych pak zdaleka nebyl tak loajální jako dřív, kdybych měl ženu. Při sebevražedných akcích bych se držel zpátky - možná bych si kvůli tomu našel i úplně jinou práci - bál bych se, že by zůstala na všechno sama. A u Jima si nikdo nemohl být jistý, že by se o vdovu postaral. Protože se nestaral o nikoho, dokonce ani o sebe.

Z velké části se má práce skládala z ochrany Jima před ním samotným. Byl sebedestruktivní, zapomínal jíst, nespal, a v kuchyni se nemohl nechat o samotě ani dvě minuty, aby si něco neudělal. Mimo svůj profesní svět byl neschopný běžného života, protože v tom mu byla jeho genialita k ničemu. A když je vám k ničemu jediná věc, která vás drží naživu, pochopitelně vás to trochu rozhodí.

_Takže jste nebyl pouze jeho zaměstnanec._

Ne… zaměstnanec těžko přijde k šéfovi a hodí s ním o postel. Těžko s ním spí, a sotva mu vaří a… pochybuju, že ho miluje.

_Miloval jste ho?_

Ano.

_Jak jste reagoval na jeho smrt?_

Neměl jsem čas reagovat, napřed jsem musel splnit misi.

_Jakou misi?_


	2. Mise

„Jeden jediný dotek, sebemenší, který nebude souviset se záchranou života, a ten člověk zemře. Jedna rána mezi oči, Sebastiane.“

„Chceš zabít jedny z nejlepších zabijáků?“ zeptal jsem se ho nechápavě. Při mé práci jsem si mohl být jistý jednou věcí; čím divnější mi šéfův nápad nebo rozkaz připadá, tím geniálnější ve výsledku bude.

„Nejlepší nedělají chyby,“ řekl mi s pokrčením ramen. „Kdoví, možná tuhle hru přežijí všichni,“ dodal se žraločím úsměvem. Bylo mi jasné, že ne, rozhodně tohle nikdo z nich nepřežije, a kdyby snad ano, nechá je pozabíjet později. Možná jako výraz vděku.

Víte, on takhle asi vážně přemýšlel. Že lidem vlastně prokazuje laskavost, když jim sebere život. Jako by si myslel, že jejich obyčejnost je nějak bolí, a smrtí je vysvobodí. Nechápal jejich strach ze smrti, pohrdal jejich slzami a prosbami, neměl tušení, kvůli čemu na svém nudném životě lpí.

Když jsem se nad tím tak zamýšlel, celá jeho branže byla založená na pomoci ostatním. Provize byly vedlejší účinek, původně totiž pracoval v IT. Bavilo ho to, ne ta práce, ale ten přístup. Tolik informací. Člověk by neřekl, že se z jednoho bezvýznamného hackera může stát nejnebezpečnější zločinec.

Ale to jsem odbočil.

„A Morane… ty zůstaneš v povzdálí. I kdyby šlo detektivovi o život, ty nebudeš zasahovat. Všichni ostatní mají rozsáhlejší terén, ty máš jedno místo. Je ti to jasné?“

Samozřejmě, že mi to bylo jasné.

* * *

On… nechápal, že mě to bolí. Netušil, že já jeho smrtí budu trpět. Že mi bude chybět, že v sobě budu mít jedno velké prázdno, které on tam měl celý život. Jenže jak mohl vědět, že to, co je pro lidi s city bolestivé, je pro něj normální.

_Jste nájemný vrah, pane Morane. Jak si vykládáte cítícího člověka vy?_

Kdybyste strávila několik let v armádě, neptala byste se mě.

_Chcete své činy omluvit vaší profesí?_

Slyšela jste v té větě jakýkoli náznak omluvy?

_Takže to mám také chápat tak, že…_

… že ničeho nelituju? Dalo by se to tak říct. Na rukou už mám příliš mnoho krve, aby mi další ublížila. Když jsem zastřelil prvního člověka, byl jsem skoro ještě dítě. Tehdy jsem z toho měl můry každou noc… a vlastně se mi ten sen pořád vrací, po tolika obětech se mi pořád vrací ta první. Ale když vraždíte denně, ani vám to potom nepřijde.

Víte, kdo je John Watson?

_Zmínil jste se… kdo je to pro vás?_

Pro mě není ničím. Chtěl jsem ho použít jako případné přirovnání. Pár hodin po tom, co se s Holmesem seznámil, zastřelil člověka.

_A k čemu to chcete přirovnat?_

K tomu, že já na tom byl stejně. Ještě jsem pro Jima nepracoval, ještě jsem neznal ani jeho jméno, a už jsem mu zachránil život. Mělo se to stát, tak se to stalo. Nemůžete tomu prostě zabránit… jste voják, většinou zraněný psychicky i fyzicky, zrovna vás propustili, jste sami… a pak vám zničehonic do cesty skočí tohle. V případě Watsona to byl chlap, který mu zajistil dobrodružný život. V mém případě to byl Jim, zajistil mi práci, na kterou jsem byl zvyklý a ve které jsem dobrý. A co víc, ani jeden z nás pak nebyl tak sám. Ty vraždy… pro mě ve srovnání s tímhle nic neznamenají.

_Jste mu vděčný._

Cítil jsem k němu všechno, co on nedokázal poznat. Obdiv, lásku, a ano, vděk. Věřil mi se svým životem, myslel si, že má každý svou cenu. Netušil, že bych ho po té noci, kdy jsme se poprvé seznámili, chránil i zadarmo. Nevěřil tomu, tak mi platil. Potom, co jsem mu chtěl domluvit, mě akorát seřval, na co si stěžuju, dostávám plat, o kterém by se jinému nemohlo ani snít… myslel si, že jsou pro všechny nejdůležitější peníze.Nechápal, že pro mě byl důležitý on. A mohl jsem mu to vysvětlovat, kolikrát jsem chtěl.

Jeho víra v moji loajalitu byla poměrně překvapivá. Denně jsem ho měl na mušce, většinou si totiž povídal s těmi, které jsem měl zastřelit. Mohl jsem zamířit o kousek vedle a měl by díru v hlavě. Dokonce věřil mým schopnostem natolik, že byl těsně vedle oběti. Mohl jsem ho trefit, i kdybych nechtěl. Ale nikdy se to nestalo, a on po každé vraždě vypadal stejně. Ani nemrkl, když se mu k nohám svalilo tělo. Napadlo mě, že si možná vůbec neuvědomoval, jak blízko byl smrti. Jenže po delším soužití mi došlo, že mu to bylo úplně jedno.

On svůj život nenáviděl. Tehdy, když mi říkal o případném zabití nájemných vrahů, kteří měli chránit Sherlocka Holmese – jaká ironie, že? – jsem netušil, že má něco takového v plánu. Viděl za příliš mnoho rohů, předpokládal tolik nečekaných věcí. Holmes je přesvědčený, že se mu povedlo Jima zabít. Nebo možná chápe, že se Jim nezabil kvůli němu. Chtěl to skončit už dávno, hodně dávno. Už jako hacker, řekl bych. Možná ještě ve škole. Ale přišlo mu to zbytečné. Odmítal si vystřelit tak geniální mozek z hlavy, chtěl ho napřed naplno využít a teprve potom se zabít. Nemůžete zpochybnit, že se mu to povedlo.

_To skutečně ne. Ale co byl tedy váš úkol? Ta… mise?_

Jak jsem vám říkal na začátku, rozkaz zněl jasně: sebemenší dotyk, a ten člověk zemře. Chtěl po mně, abych ho zabil. Proto si s Holmesem potřásl rukou.

_Takže jste nevěděl naprosto jistě, že to po vás chtěl? Možná nechtěl zemřít._

Doufám, že si pamatuješ svoji misi, Bastiane. –JM

Tak zněla esemeska, kterou mi poslal těsně před tím, než přišel Holmes na střechu. Okamžitě jsem mu volal, ale viděl jsem z protějšího domu, že poslouchá vyzvánění. Nezvedal to a jen zíral ze střechy dolů. Ti zasraní Bee Gees tam vyřvávali dobrou minutu, než se otevřely dveře a přišel detektiv. Pak Jim vypnul mobil a já věděl, že je to v prdeli. Dostal mě, parchant. Jako vždycky.

Mluvili spolu, a pak, když už jsem začínal doufat, že se to nakonec nestane, že si ze mě dělal prdel, si s Holmesem potřásl rukou. Hned nato vytáhl zbraň a zamířil na sebe… přímo do tváře…

_Zastřelil se?_

Ne, proboha. Neuměl si ukrojit ani chleba, ani plavat, a rozhodně neuměl střílet.

_K něčemu takovému…_

… nemusíte umět střílet. Ano, to já vím. Ale nebyl to on, kdo zmáčkl spoušť. Byl jsem to já. Potom jsem se otočil zády a napsal mu esemesku.

Mise úspěšná. –SM

_Proč jste to udělal?_

Protože jsem to tak dělal vždycky. A navíc, pro něj to bylo totéž. Přesně po takovém konci toužil. Akorát si s nimi hrál, víte. Kdyby myslel cokoli z toho, co dělal, opravdu vážně, nikdo z nás by tady nebyl. Žádný Holmes – ani jeden, žádný Watson, žádný Moran.

Jeho to zabíjení nebavilo, nebylo to pro něj totiž osobní. To až Holmes ho začal trochu bavit, ale jako všichni ostatní, i on ho nakonec omrzel. Tak to vzdal. Zjistil, že po tak dlouhém sloužení druhým udělá laskavost sám sobě, a zbaví se toho prokletého mozku. Detektiv se v tom svém umění vyžíval. Jim ne. Nenáviděl to, a občas jsem ho přistihl, jak si mě prohlíží, jako by si chtěl přečíst, co se mi tak může honit v hlavě. Zajímalo ho, jak ostatní lidé přemýšlí. Připadali mu všichni o tolik šťastnější. Připadal si mezi těmi lidmi sám, a svým způsobem sám byl.

A já, sebevětší jsem primitiv, i když k té mase obyčejných lidí patřím, jsem teď sám jako ještě nikdy.

_Ale… pracujete stále jako odstřelovač?_

No, občas udělám výjimku.

_Jiné zaměstnání?_

Ale kdepak, ve všem jsem úplný mamlas. Nemůžu pracovat rukama ani mozkem. Mozek není na takové úrovni, zkušenosti mimo armádu nemám, z armády samotné mě vykopli a ruce by se mi těžkou prací začaly třást. Jak vidíte, nemůžu vlastně dělat nic jiného. Nejspíš bych zdechl hlady, jestli ne nudou.

_V čem tedy spočívá ta… výjimka?_

V tom, že občas někoho zabiju osobně, když s ním mluvím, tváří v tvář. Záleží na tom, jak se mi zrovna chce. A jestli mi bude prospěšnější ten nebo onen způsob. Jak si můžete všimnout, třeba vy jste mi dnes byla docela prospěšná. Proto jsem tady takovou dobu. A stihl jsem všechno, co jsem chtěl.

_Nechápu, co tímhle myslíte._

Tím, že vaše prospěšnost vám koupila pár minut života navíc. Kdybyste měla jakoukoli jinou profesi, zemřela byste už dneska ráno, hned jakmile mi došly příkazy. Netušil jsem, že mají terapeuti takové nepřátele… ale časem se naučíme spoustě věcí. Když jsem si o vás přečetl víc, zjistil jsem, že jste vlastně docela známá, napsala jste knihy a články a tak. Vy jste ta výjimka.

_Vy… vy mě máte… co…_

Nemusíte se bát, jak vidíte, nejsem ozbrojený. Ale rozhodl jsem se udělat něco pro své zdraví a vyzpovídat se někomu spolehlivému. Všechno víte. Tak teď jenom čekám, až zabere ten jed ve vaší kávě.


End file.
